Rak'Gol
thumb|294pxRak'Gol to rasa bardzo niebezpiecznych xenos grasujących w Obszarze Koronus (Koronus Expanse), doskonale ucieleśniająca brutalność i niepohamowaną wrogość. Ich akcje rzadko posiadają inną formę niż przemoc. Wielkie ilości zniszczonych stacji, statków i nawet kolonii są jedynym tropem ich podróży. Metody, którymi wybierają swoje ofiary są nadal nieodgadnione, lub być może wybory ich są całkowicie losowe. Tylko najbardziej skupieni i najmniej zrównoważeni adepci odważyli się ułożyć w logiczną całość działania tych ohydnych xenos. Ich sposoby pozostają zagadką i nie jest to jasne czy rodzą się z przebiegłości czy z obłędu. Nie jest możliwe odgadnięcie ich celu ataku za pomocą psionizmu, ani nawet Imperialnego Tarotu. Wśród Żeglarzy krąży wiele legend o tym, że Osnowa często sama ustawia statki xenos w idealnych pozycjach do ataku w najmniej odpowiednim momencie w najbardziej niespodziewanych miejscach. Zagrożenie jest na tyle poważne, że zostały wyznaczone wielkie nagrody dla osób, które odkryją źródło tych okropnych obcych, co umożliwiłoby zlikwidowanie zagrożenia. Niestety, nikomu się to nie udało. Historia i Kultura Od czasu odkrycia Przepaści (Maw), relatywnie mało Imperialnych statków wyruszyło do Unbeholden Reaches. Dużo mniej szczęśliwie powróciło z takich podróży, by opowiedzieć o nich. Jednakże w 710.M41 atak na kupiecki bryg Osłoda Jutrzenki ujawnił nowe zagrożenie, być może największe w regionie Koronus. Badacze Adeptus Mechanicus z grupy Apostołów Thule'a odkryli, że Osłoda Jutrzenki jest dryfującym wrakiem. Jej załoga została całkowicie wymordowana i tylko nagrania wskazywały odpowiedzialnego za atak. Od tego czasu mnóstwo dodatkowych potwierdzonych utrat okrętów zostało przypisanych atakowi Rak'Gol. Obcy ci być może są odpowiedzialni za znacznie więcej takich ataków, lecz ograniczona komunikacja i brak jakichkolwiek niedobitków oznacza, że żadna liczba nie jest pewna. Przez dekady zaobserwowano ślady aktywności Rak'Gol w całym Obszarze Koronus. W ostatnich latach inne ludzkie statki także napotkały tę grasującą grozę w Kotle (Cauldron) i Pogańskich Gwiazdach (Heathen Stars), wskazując na ich obecność w całym regionie. Niestety bardzo mało osób przeżyło spotkanie z tymi xenos, aby opowiedzieć o konflikcie. Jeszcze mniej zaś było na tyle poczytalnych, żeby uczynić te opowieści wiarygodnymi. W czasie swojej ekspansji Rak'Gol oczyściło ze świadomego życia mnóstwo planet. W niektórych przypadkach były to izolowane populacje prymitywnych xenos. W innych potwory zniszczyły większe ludzkie osady wliczając w to Nypson's Prize. Próby komunikacji zawsze kończyły się brutalnym konfliktem, jako że xenos ciągle atakowali wszystkich, którzy stanęli na ich drodze. Po zdobyciu informacji o Rak'Gol od innych ras takich jak Stryxis i Vyrkeen wysuwa się przypuszczenia, że mogą posiadać kulturę, filozofię i język, lecz prawie nic o nich nie wiadomo. Starożytne legendy z wielu kultur opowiadają o rasie, która podróżowała między gwiazdami, oczyszczając planety na które dotarła. Możliwości przypisane tym xenos różniły się między światami, ale kilka czynników było zgodnych z nowymi raportami z Imperialnych źródeł. Pierwszym z tych problemów jest fakt, że atakujący są bezlitośni i bezwzględni. Obcy byli znani jako Plaga Obszaru i legendy opisywały ich jako bezwzględnie oczyszczających planety z życia i kultury. Podobnie te mityczne terrory były opisywane jako splugawione i uzbrojone w mechaniczne wzmocnienia. Legendy nie są zgodne, dlaczego obcy używali wszczepów, ale jasnym jest, że zwiększają ich zdolności do walki. Niektóre z tych opowieści mówią o potworach nienawidzących siebie samych równie mocno, jak innego życia i używających wszczepów, by oddalić się od swojej pierwotnej fizycznej formy. Inni sugerują, że Rak'Gol były rasą utworzoną z niczego przez nieznaną, boską rasę i mechaniczne wszczepy uzupełniały te części ciała, które nie mogły być utworzone biologicznie. Kolejne opowiadania sugerują, że implanty mogą być powiązane ze statusem, czystością lub służyć jako niezbędnik do rozmnażania. Jednakże prawda pozostanie nieznana dopóki Imperialne agencje nie złapią i nie przesłuchają jednego z tych xenos. Legendy te są najbardziej powszechne w regionach, w których Rak'Gol są najbardziej aktywni. Najwięcej ataków miało miejsce na światach, gdzie xenoarcheolodzy zidentyfikowali pozostałości cywilizacji utraconych na długo przed tym, nim pierwsi Wolni Handlarze wyruszyli przez Przepaść. Sugeruje to, że przypuszczalnie bezmyślni Rak'Gol poszukują pewnych utraconych rzeczy. Najbardziej potwierdzona wiedza o kulturalnej aktywności Rak'Gol została odkryta na terenach walk. Od czasu najwcześniejszych znanych napotkań tych xenos, ci nieliczni ludzie, którzy przeżyli często byli przepytywani, czy to przez Wolnych Handlarzy, którzy chcieli zobaczyć zabitych Rak'Gol, renegackich Magos Biologis czy nawet przez Inkwizycję. Jakkolwiek takie przesłuchanie okazują się często bezskuteczne, jako że ocaleni często są prześladowani przez straszną traumę. Nie jest jasne, czy jest to związane z okropnymi przeżyciami podczas spotkania z xenos, czy działania psioników, którzy mogą się znajdować wśród Rak'Gol. Astropaci użyci w śledztwie tylko odsyłali niepotwierdzone raporty ocalałych ofiar. Niektórzy uważają, że stopień mentalnej traumy mógł być tylko konsekwencją umysłowego ataku, podczas gdy inni sprzeczają się, że te zaburzenia są wskazują bardziej na kombinację reakcji na ekstremalny terror i możliwą skazę spaczniową. Indywidualne raporty rzadko kiedy zawierają konkretne informacje, lecz członkowie Ordo Xenos ostatnio rzucili dodatkowe światło na Rak'Gol przez dokładne studiowanie i analizy. Jest to jasne, że te potwory posiadają hierarchiczne społeczeństwo opierające się na wojennych osiągnięciach i bionicznych wszczepach. Nie wiadomo, czy te wzmocnienia są przyznawane osobnikom, które osiągnęły określony sukces, czy w celu osiągnięcia niezbędnych umiejętności bitewnych. Fizjologia i biologia Typowy Rak'Gol posiada 8 kończyn. Najczęściej porusza się na czterech kończynach, pozostałych używając do innych rzeczy. Jednakże w czasie pogoni wykorzystuje wszystkie odnóża do poruszania się. Górne kończyny przypominają ręce z przeciwstawnymi palcami, są w stanie chwytać przedmioty. Są one na tyle mocne, że dorosły osobnik jest w stanie wspinać się i biec do góry nogami przyczepionymi do każdej powierzchni. Rak'Gol także posiada ogon, którym może balansować w celu utrzymania równowagi. W dodatku jest wyposażony w ostre zmysły wzroku i węchu, które są często wzmocnione wszczepami cybernetycznymi i bionicznymi. Kiedy stoją, są wyżsi niż ludzie i mierzą około 2,6 metra. Ich waga wynosi do 175 kilogramów. Dla ludzi wydają się jaszczuropodobnymi, lecz nie mają łusek. Ich skóra za to wydaje się być grubo ciosana niczym kamień. Niezmodyfikowany osobnik posiada dwoje oczu głęboko osadzonych w czaszce i dwie błony bębenkowe odbierające dźwięki. Podwójna skaza Osnowy i radiacji jest powszechna wśród Rak'Gol. Napromieniowanie może być konsekwencją rozszczepialno-pulsowego napędu znajdującego się w ich statkach. Wydaje się że Rak'Gol umyślnie starają się doprowadzić do jak największej ilości mutacji. Niektóre mutacje są spowodowane działaniem sił Spaczni, inne wydają się być wynikiem przedłużonego oddziaływania przez promieniowanie. Kombinacja dwóch oddziaływań wpływa na genotyp gatunku, co skutkuje w różnicach pomiędzy typami znalezionymi w różnych regionach Obszaru Koronus. W tym samym czasie imperialne raporty nie zidentyfikowały żadnej plemiennej ani kulturowej ikonografii, która pasowałaby do któregoś z tych genetycznych wariantów. To sugeruje, ale nie potwierdza, że Rak'Gol brakuje niezbędnego obycia, żeby wytworzyć jakąkolwiek kulturę. Członkowie Magos Biologis zdumieli się nad pozostałościami odzyskanymi z konfliktów Rak'Gol. Studia wskazują na to, że gatunek jest jajorodny i że Rak'Gol przechodzi rozległe fizjologiczne przemiany w czasie dorastania. Dlatego ich metody reprodukcyjne wydają się włączać potrójny schemat rozmnażania, który jest zależny od wieku i wzrostu osobnika. Niektóre raporty sugerują to, że biochemiczne i fizjologiczne zmiany mogą wystąpić w Rak'Gol zależnie od pozycji społecznej w ich wspólnotach. Niektórzy xenos dochodzą do specyficznego poziomu władzy, który może wywołać zmiany w ich reprodukcyjnym trybie. Społeczeństwo Rak'Gol są wrodzy i brutalni, bardziej przypominają prymitywne bestie niż zaawansowanych obcych, lecz są w stanie zbudować niezgrabne statki i bionikę. Rak'Gol są bardzo efektywnymi łowcami i bezwzględnymi zabójcami. Ich przywódcami jest kasta tzw. Abominacji. Ich społeczeństwo jest zhierarchizowane i nigdy nie wyraziło jakiegokolwiek interesu w komunikacji z innymi gatunkami, zamiast tego zabijając wszystko na swej drodze. Mimo prób podjętych przez Magos Biologis z Adeptus Mechanicus, nie udało się złapać żadnego Rak'Gol żywego, z powodu szału, który ogarniał xenos, powodując ich śmierć lub ucieczkę. Niewiele wiadomo o ich społeczeństwie, a ich język składa się ze zgrzytów i pisków. Nie wiadomo też skąd pochodzą. Ich kolebka znajduje się daleko poza poznanymi obszarami galaktyki lub jest bardzo dobrze ukryta przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Nie wiadomo dlaczego atakują statki i kolonie, może to być spowodowane ich fizjologią. Od młodości małe osobniki są uczone jak współpracować w grupach, uzupełniając wzajemnie swoje niedoskonałości. Później uczą się ich różnych taktyk i przechodzą swój chrzest bojowy. Po tym dostają swoją pierwszą bionikę od swoich mistrzów. Im starsi, tym bardziej stają się maszyną niż organizmem, brutalnym i bezwzględnym silnikiem śmierci. Czasami ci xenos biorą jeńców z nielicznych niedobitków, lecz nie wiadomo co się z nimi potem dzieje. Maruderzy thumb To piechota Rak'Gol. Są najliczniejsi. Większość z nich posiada przynajmniej jeden wszczep, ale może mieć ich więcej. Żądni krwi rozkoszują się wyrządzoną destrukcją. Są w stanie w pewnym stopniu myśleć taktycznie. Najczęściej zdobywają przewagę nad przeciwnikiem swoją szybkością i krwiożerczością. Kiedy atakują i abordażują okręt nieprzyjaciela są posyłani jako pierwsi, ze swoim ekwipunkiem i broniami. Rzadko się ich spotyka samotnie - wolą działać w grupkach od dziesięciu do dwudziestu osobników. Najczęściej po prostu idą zabić swoje ofiary, lecz nie działają bezmyślnie. Są w stanie wykonać prymitywne manewry taktyczne. Mistrz Stada Są to dowódcy Maruderów i bezpośredni podkomendni Abominacji. Dowodzą niezliczonymi rajdami przeciwko innym rasom. Mistrzowie Stada są dowódcami większych statków i obmyślają plany bitewne z Abominacjami. Wyróżniają się dużą ilością bioniki i cybernetyki oraz wzniecają wierność wśród innych Rak'Gol - zwłaszcza Maruderów. Jedną z najczęściej stosowanych metod przez te potwory jest zwyczajne wyczekiwanie w pobliżu znanej spaczniowej ścieżki. Następnie po wyjściu z osnowy atakują niczego nie spodziewająca się ofiarę i rozpoczynają abordaż wrogiego statku, zabijając wszystkich żywych oprócz kilku nielicznych. Ofiary te z pewnością spróbują ściągnąć pomoc. W tym czasie Obcy wzywają więcej statków i szykują pułapkę na odsiecz. Czasem zostawiają kilka osobników na zaatakowanym statku, czatując na kolejne ofiary. Jest także ich podklasa zwana Mistrzem Lęgu. Są oni pomniejszymi liderami kasty w czasie walki i otrzymują instrukcje od Mistrza stada. Są oni dowódcami mniejszych statków Rak'Gol. Render Bardzo rzadkie Rendery są jeszcze większe i nawet bardziej brutalne niż typowy Rak'Gol. Łatwo je rozpoznać - nie noszą dodatkowych broni i są niemal całkowicie pokryci modyfikacjami cybernetycznymi. Być może te wszczepy powodują przemianę Marudera w Rendera. Jednostki te są napotykane na czele ataku Rak'Gol. Najczęściej spotyka się mniej niż 10 takich osobników. Dodatkowe wszczepy i masa mięśniowa powoduje, że są największymi celami. Jednakże wydają się oni mieć mniejsze uzdolnienia techniczne niż nawet najbardziej prymitywne Rak'Gol. Te wrogie bestie są w stanie zrobić niewiele więcej niż walczyć wręcz np. nie są w stanie otworzyć drzwi w celu pogoni za ofiarą. Wydawałoby się być to ich największą słabością, gdyby nie to, że po prostu prędzej rozwalą ścianę. thumb Abominacje Rzadko widywani, wydają się być najwyżsi w hierarchii obcych - są dowódcami statków Rak'Gol, a w rzadkich przypadkach - małych flot. Wydaje się, że są oni także przywódcami duchownymi tych obcych. Wyznaczają cel najazdu. Preferują taktykę ofensywną i szybkie przejście do walki wręcz. Często noszą przy sobie ekwipunek z symbolami Yu'Vath, które prawdopodobnie mają jakieś związki z Chaosem. Abominacje są nieco większe niż pozostali Rak'Gol - być może z powodu zmian, które wynikają z ich statusu lub z powodu posiadanych wszczepów. Posiadają cybernetyczne egzoszkielety, które gęsto przyozdabiają. Technoszamani To psykerzy Rak'gol. Jeden z nich czasem staje na czele polującej grupki. Są to przerażający niszczyciele, zawieszeni pomiędzy umysłem i maszyną. Uwalniają ogromne ładunki niewidocznego cierpienia z dziwnych krystalicznych struktur, które wyhodowali na swoich ciałach. Mówi się, że te kreatury są w stanie splugawić ducha machiny, a nawet go zniszczyć. Największe z tych potworów są prawie całkowicie mechaniczne. Zdaje się, że Technoszamani mogą wyczuć artefakty Yu'Vath i poprowadzić Maruderów w celu odzyskania go. Nieliczni posiadają pewien szacunek w swoim społeczeństwie. Technoszamani są otoczeni aurą dziwnej energii, która przepływa pomiędzy ich licznymi wszczepami. Być może są one źródłem ich mocy i kluczem do ich sekretów. Oferuje się wielkie nagrody za złapanie jednego z tych potworów żywego. Swoich przeciwników atakują za pomocą telekinetycznej siły, którą mogą uderzać niczym fizyczną bronią. Ich moce psioniczne obejmują też wypatroszenie zarówno statku, jak i osób za pomocą psionizmu, tortury umysłu nieszczęsnej ofiary czystą energią Osnowy, bądź ukazaniem ich wizji postrzegania świata, która jest koszmarna. Technologia i wyposażenie "Efektywne lecz źle przystosowane, amunicja wyczerpuje się zbyt szybko by być wystarczająco dobrze użyta w przedłużonej strzelaninie. Niezmodyfikowani ludzie nie są w stanie unieść wystarczająco dużo amunicji dla maksymalnej użyteczności" –Magos Trosk, Zbrojmistrz Leveen Rho Rak'gol najwyraźniej mało się troszczą o ich wyposażenie, świadczy o tym każdy najazd jaki wykonają. Zwyczajnie porzucają bronie i uzbrojenie tak samo jak poległych. W tych przypadkach obrońca jeśli szczęśliwie przeżyje natarcie Rak'Gol, zawsze posiada próbki, które Adeptus Mechanicus może użyć do analizy. Jeśli statek przygotuje efektywną obronę przeciwko Maruderom, wrak okrętu jest zawsze wypełnionymi porzuconym orężem Rak'Gol. Agenci Inkwizycji i Adeptus Mechanicus zgromadzili znacznie więcej informacji o technologii Rak'Gol niż o ich historii lub kulturze. Z badań podjętych przez różnych badaczy wynika, że ich technika jest mniej zaawansowana niż ludzka, co kompensują sobie bardzo agresywną postawą. Pozyskują oni energię z prymitywnych reaktorów jądrowych, ich statki używają niebezpiecznych i nieefektywnych silników rozszczepialno-pulsowych. Mimo, że są w stanie osiągnąć znaczną prędkość ich przyspieszenie i zwrotność jest ograniczona. Ich bronie energetyczne są rzadkie, nieporęczne i prymitywne, natomiast ich nieliczne bronie promieniowe mogą być używane tylko przez najsilniejsze osobniki z rasy. Najczęstsze są bronie balistyczne. Niektóre z nich są podobne do ludzkich karabinów maszynowych lub automatycznych. Inny powszechny wariant strzela kolczastymi brzytwami, które rozpruwają ciało przeciwnika powodując poważne, często śmiertelne obrażenia. Wszczepy cybernetyczne są dla nich charakterystyczne, lecz mniej zaawansowane od używanych przez ludzi. Każdy zdolny do walki osobnika ma przynajmniej jedną taką modyfikację, niektóre odzyskane ciała posiadały ich więcej niż kilkanaście. Wzmocnienia Rak'Gol są proste, ale są w stanie wytrzymać dużo obrażeń przed zniszczeniem, czasem działają nawet po śmierci właściciela. Niejasnym jest czy te urządzenia są dalej produkowane przez Rak'Gol, odzyskiwane z ich umarłych, czy pochodzą po prostu z czasu kiedy rasa była bardziej zaawansowana technologicznie. Większość z tych wszczepów to cybernetyczne kończyny, narządy lub implanty-bronie, niektóre nie mają jasno określonej funkcji, przeszczepione ludzkim robotnikom początkowo nie wykazywały żadnego działania. Później, jak się okazało, ludzkie ciało nie były w stanie ich aktywować. Implanty te powodowały poważne zaburzenia umysłowe, wpływając na mózg ofiary lub zgon w ciągu do 3 tygodni, a u psioników w ciągu kilku godzin. Rak'Gol bardzo pożąda technologii innej starej rasy xenos - Yu'Vath, co stanowi oznakę wysokiego statusu w ich społeczeństwie. Noszą też czasem uproszczone symbole zapożyczone od tej rasy, które są najwyraźniej uproszczonymi symbolami Chaosu, co wskazuje na istniejące więzy z Osnową, przez technologię Yu'Vath. Broń dystansowa Rak'Gol wydają się preferować walkę wręcz. Czasami używają jednak broni dystansowej. Kiedy amunicja się wyczerpie, używają jej do walki w zwarciu. Broń Brzytwowa Najbardziej powszechna broń dystansowa, używa chemikaliów do rozpędzenia kolczastego pocisku, który porusza się z naddźwiękową prędkością. Kombinacja wrogiego wycia i odgłosów wystrzału powoduje traumę u wszystkich, którzy przeżyli ich najazd. Najbardziej efektywna przeciwko lekko opancerzonym celom - trafienie powoduje bardzo poważne rany. Karabin Wyjcowy (Howler Rifle) Rak'Gol używający tych broni są łatwo identyfikowani przez ogromne ilości amunicji, które muszą nosić przywiązane do ich torsu. Naboje są ułożone na taśmie i wykonane z materiału podobnego do ceramiki. Ta trójlufowa broń strzela tysiącami pocisków na minutę wydając przy tym charakterystyczny zawodzący odgłos. Działo Radioaktywne (Rad - Beam Cannon) Jest rzadko spotykane wśród osobników Rak'Gol. Działo wystrzeliwuje ogromny ładunek nasilonego promieniowania radioaktywnego, które niszczy pancerz wroga i zabija żyjące tkanki. Promieniowanie jest skupione w niestabilnym polu jonizującym, co oznacza, że używający także otrzymuje sporą dawkę promieniowania podczas wystrzału. Mimo ogromnej efektywności xenos są zbyt niecierpliwi by poczekać na naładowanie się broni do powtórnego wystrzału. Tylko Abominacje są w stanie powstrzymać się przystąpienia do walki wręcz. Bronie do walki w zwarciu Wielu spośród Rak'Gol używają ich naturalnych pazurów i ogromnych zębów jako broń wyboru do walki w bliskim kontakcie. Inni używają implantowanych ostrzy lub opancerzonych rękawic przeznaczonych do rozrywania ciała. Wykorzystują także włócznie. Radioaktywny Topór (Rad Axe) Masywne ostrze otoczone jest polem jonizacyjnym, które powoduje masywne radioaktywne wyładowanie. Kiedy te bronie są użyte, pole bitwy jest poważnie skażone radioaktywnie. Zastraszacz Tylko nieliczne z tych przedmiotów udało się zdobyć, ale żaden świadek nie zauważył ich użycia w walce. Adeptus Mechanicus wierzy, że Zastraszacze są używane do torturowania, lecz nagrania wskazują, że w ich posiadaniu są głównie Abominacje. Być może są oznaką statusu lub służą do utrzymywania dyscypliny. Marynarka wojenna thumbOkręty Rak'Gol są prymitywne w porównaniu do imperialnych. Są pokryte niezliczonymi kolcami i brzytwami, skupionymi wokół centralnego rdzenia zawierającego układy napędowe. Używają one Napędu rozszczepialno-pulsowego, który jest gorszy od imperialnego silniku plazmowego. Produkuje on ogromne ilości promieniowania jonizującego, które jest pochłaniane w większości przez obcych. Silniki te świecą bardzo mocno, dzięki czemu możliwe jest spostrzeżenie ich z daleka i szybka ucieczka. Okręty tych xenos mają możliwość podróży przez Osnowę. Napęd Osnowiański jest znacznie bardziej zaawansowany niż reszta technologii Rak'gol. Aby się ochronić od niebezpieczeństw Spaczni ozdabiają swoje statki różnego rodzaju talizmanami i symbolami ochronnymi. Uzbrojenie jest prymitywne i brutalne. Makrobronie są bardziej szybkostrzelne, ale pociski mniejsze. Ułatwia to ich ulubioną taktykę osłabiania przeciwnika w czasie zbliżenia się statków tuż przed abordażem. Okręty wojenne tych xenos posiadają też wieżyczki obronne, strzelające pociskami, które są niszczycielskie dla mniejszych jednostek - atak na jednostki Rak'Gol jest w najlepszym przypadku samobójczy. thumb|346px Marauder To najczęściej używane statki przez Rak'Gol. Nie istnieją dwa takie identyczne egzemplarze, są podobne tylko pod względem rozmiarów. Wydają się być skonstruowane bez względu na potrzeby załogi. Przeładowane bronią, bardzo szybkie, lecz wolno manewrujące. Posiadają osłony próżniowe oraz są uzbrojone w Działa Wyjcowe, których pociski po trafieniu wrogiego okrętu wydają okropny hałas mający na celu zastraszenie przeciwnika. Butcher Używany do ataków planetarnych, słabo uzbrojony i opancerzony jest statkiem transportowym. Powolny i niezbyt zwrotny w walce trzyma się na uboczu i atakuje wrogów myśliwcami i torpedami. Jeśli przeciwnik jest wyeliminowany to następnie zaczyna bombardować planetę głowicami i wypuszcza pomniejsze statki do ataku. Mauler Fregata, mniej powszechna niż inne statki eskortowe Rak'Gol, mimo to nadal zbyt często spotykana przez samotnych podróżników. Te statki różnią się w uzbrojeniu opancerzeniu i wyglądzie, lecz zawsze zawierają rury torpedowe, które prawie zawsze wystrzeliwują torpedy abordażowe. Statki te najczęściej podróżują bez wsparcia. W tych przypadkach te okręty rozpoczynają atak torpedami kiedy tylko ofiara znajdzie się w zasięgu ataku. Potem kontynuują Działami Wyjcowymi. Jeśli maja wsparcie innych jednostek, to po prostu dalej ostrzeliwują przeciwnika z daleka, pozwalając innym zbliżyć się do zdobyczy. Mangler Lekki krążownik mający do 3 km długości to pełnowymiarowy okręt wojenny, dosyć rzadki i wspomagany najczęściej przez do 3 okrętów klasy Butcher lub Mauler. Tylko na tych statkach można zamontować potężne Lance Rak'Gol strzelające radioaktywnym promieniem. Ze wsparciem są w stanie zaatakować mniejsze kolonie. Na dodatek ich bronie promieniowe są niszczycielskie przeciwko wszystkim oprócz największych jednostek Imperium. Źródła Rogue Trader - The Koronus Bestiary s.85-91 Rogue Trader Edge of the Abbys s.70-74 Battlefleet Koronus s 97-100 Rogue Trader The Navis Primer s.133-135 Kategoria:Pomniejsze gatunki Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje